Formas de Chocolate
by Suzana AKL
Summary: [Yaoi][Lemon]MelloxMatt. Feliz Dia dos Namorados!


Death Note não me pertence.

Homenagem a todos os namorados, e especialmente às seguintes pessoas: RaH Mustang; Xx Kitsune xX; giza; Akasuna no Nilton; Hyuuga Lalah; SaH-Chan; FeH-Chan!

Espero que gostem do yaoi com Lemon básico... xD

**Formas de Chocolate**

Matt passeava pelas ruas jogando seu game boy quando, de repente, algo tampa sua visão do joguinho eletrônico.

- QUEM FOI O FILHO DA PUTA...! - arranca o papel da cara e leu o que dizia. - "Dia dos... Namorados"? Que merda é essa? - puxou um pouco de sua memória e lembrou que o Dia dos Namorados nos EUA seria amanhã. Talvez devesse comprar algo para Mello, e... - "IDIOOOTA! O QUE TÁ PENSANDO!?"

Sacudiu a cabeça forte, e voltou a caminhar e jogar. Alguns minutos depois, estacou na frente de uma loja, que mais parecia o sonho de consumo de Mello escarrado e cuspido: Uma loja onde só tinha chocolate, de várias formas e recheios.

- "Olhar não arranca pedaço, certo?"

Pensando isso, ele desligou e guardou o jogo, subiu os óculos para a cabeça despenteando ainda mais os cabelos ruivos e entrou na loja, com o queixo no chão. Aquele lugar mais parecia o paraíso dos chocólatras e o inferno dos diabéticos. No centro havia um pequena fonte de chocolate ao leite quente, e em volta prateleiras com os mais variados bombons e barras de todos os lugares do mundo, artesanais ou industrializados.

- Bom... Mello me mataria se eu passasse por aqui e não levasse alguma coisa pra ele. Até porque, minha roupa já tá cheirando a chocolate. - cheira a manga do casaco, constatando isso.

_**Matt's POV**_

Passei a andar por entre as prateleiras, analisando cada uma. O que levar? Um anjinho? Não, aquele lá teria um treco se eu fizesse isso, detestava anjos desde o dia em que uma mulher que visitara o orfanato chamou ele e Nate de "par de anjinhos"...

Ou uma rosa? Aquele buquê de rosas de morango e chocolate estava lindo... NÃO! Chamaria muita atenção se eu levasse uma coisa dessas, outro motivo pra Mihael me matar...

Coração? Muito romântico, pareceria que eu estou dando um presente pra uma namorada. Namorada...? Nossa, sou eu, ou esse lugar ficou mais quente? Ah, esquece.

Estrela? Não acredito que considerei essa opção, que brega... Passei direto pela sessão com formas de estrelas, luas e sóis.

Ovo de Páscoa ou coelhinhos? Que fora de época...

Cãozinho? Não, nada de bichinhos pro loiro. Ele iria pensar que eu o estou chamando de criança, um motivo a mais pra me matar...

Bato os olhos numa sessão. AQUILO SIM! AQUILO É PRO MIHAEL!

- Moça! - chamei.

- Sim senhor?

- Tem de...

_**Normal POV**_

Matt chegou no apartamento que estava servindo de esconderijo para os dois e encontrou o amigo deitado de lado no chão, com a cabeça apoiada na mão e vendo TV. Não estava com aquelas roupas apertadas de sempre, e sim com meias, uma calça larga e blusão de lã... pretos, pra variar. O ruivo quase soltou uma gargalhada quando ouviu o outro fungando, sem se virar.

- Matt?

- Eu.

- Sinto cheiro de chocolate...

- Sério? Eu não sinto cheiro de nada... - escondeu a sacola com o produto atrás de si, antes que o detetive desse um pulo e corresse até ele. Nos últimos anos, Mello havia crescido e se tornado um pouco mais alto que ele, mas não o bastante para se esticar e olhar atrás dele.

- O que é isso?

- Te interessa? - esquivou-se no outro, ainda escondendo a sacola.

Andou até seu quarto mas, antes que conseguisse fechar a porta por completo, um pezinho se colocou no caminho (N/A: UM PEZINHO NO MEIO DO CAMINHO! UM PEZINHO NO MEIO DO CAMINHO! Nossa, que pezão... xD). Matt olhou pela fresta e viu o rosto de Mello ainda fungando. De repente, o loiro escancara a porta e joga o ruivo na cama, fazendo-o soltar a sacola e pondo-se em cima dele. Foi descendo o rosto pouco a pouco.

- Mello, o q...!

- Seu cabelo... tá cheirando a chocolate... - sussurrou, levantando o rosto novamente e olhando o amigo, que estava mais corado que o próprio cabelo.

- Mello, seu retardado, sai de cima de mim!!!

- Não. - começa a descer a cabeça novamente, mas para outro fim.

- O-o q...! - o garoto é calado pelo beijo. De primeira, ficou estático, mas depois fechou os olhos e passou os braços pelo pescoço do loiro aprofundando o beijo.

Separaram-se por falta de ar, Mello começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, enquanto tirava seu casaco e camisa. Matt, depois de ser despido da parte de cima, arranca o blusão e a camisa de Mello de uma vez. O loiro ia descendo os beijos, arrancando pequenos suspiros de seu amigo, agora amante. Chegou até a virilha do ruivo e notou um certo "volume" nas calças dele, lançando um olhar languido para o garoto. Subiu novamente, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Você quer?

- Hn...

Mello deu outro beijo em Matt, abrindo o zíper da calça e acarariciando-lhe o membro. Com a outra mão, puxou a cabeça do outro para si, aprofudando o beijo.

- Aaahnn... Mihael... - gemeu Matt entre beijos, quando o parceiro começou a fazer movimentos mais rápidos.

Aquela pele macia, aquela boca fina e atraente, aquela voz chamando-o pelo nome verdadeiro que poucos conheciam... aquilo tudo o excitava ainda mais. O excitava muito.

- Mmmm... Mihael... v-você também... - Jeevas inverte as posições, interrompendo o movimento e ficando por cima. Senta-se sobre o quadril do outro, comtemplando o abdômem do loiro, passando as mãos delicadamente pelas linhas.

- É... lindo...

Mello segura-lhe a mão, beijando-a.

- É seu. Sou seu, e você é meu.

- Sim... - beija-o novamente, tirando-lhe as calças.

Colocou o membro de seu parceiro em sua boca, sugando. Mihael gemia alto, extasiado com a sensação de prazer, e gemia mais ainda à medida que o ruivo acelerava o movimento.

- Aaahhhnnnn... - ele queria muito...

Puxou o amante, interompendo o movimento e sentou-se, abraçando-o, as ereções encostando-se. As respirações se mesclavam, os lábios estavam a centímetros de distância, mas não se beijavam. Estavam de olhos fechados, só queriam curtir a sensação de estarem juntos, não separados nem mesmo por panos.

- Jeevas... Eu te quero...

- Eu sou seu... Desde sempre...

O loiro começa a penetração. A face do ruivo contorceu em dor, mas logo suavizou e ele recomeçou a gemer alto. O ritmo foi aumentando, e o prazer também. Os dois chegaram ao clímax juntos, um gritando o nome do outro. Seus verdadeiros nomes.

---

Mello acordou com o sol batendo no seu rosto, o incomodando.

- Merda... - virou-se espalhafatosamente para o lado, ouvindo um baque quando terminou de virar.

- Ai! Isso doeu, Mihaeeel...

Levantou-se de um pulo e espiou na beirada da cama, encontrando Matt, nu, no chão, esfregando a cabeça. Lembrou-se da noite passada, e do...

- CHOCOLATE!!! - pulou da cama e ficou por cima de Matt, não importando seu atual "estado". - Você trouxe chocolate pra mim ontem, certo? Certo?

- Sim, trouxe sim...

O ruivo desvencilhou-se e foi pegar a sacola que estava do outro lado do cômodo. Entregou ao outro, que abriu e encontrou uma caixa de chocolate, e dentro um cordão com um pingente.

- Abre o pingente! - pediu Matt, da cozinha onde preparava o café da manhã.

Mello abriu o pingente. Dentro, uma foto deles em preto-e-branco. Lembrava daquele dia, um dia em que ele e Matt foram num circo itinerárioque passara pelos arredores do orfanato. Naquele dia, eles se esqueceram da disputa pelo sucessor de L, esqueceram Nate, esqueceram de seus apelidos. Naquela tarde, eles foram eles mesmos, sem disfarces.

O loiro largou o cordão na cama e saiu correndo até a cozinha, jogou-se nos braços do amante e faz algo que não se lembrava da última vez que fez: chorou.

- Mihael...

- Hn?

- Feliz dia dos namorados.

- Pra você também.

_**Fim**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day for everyone!**_


End file.
